


Loving Her Madly

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Feels Like Heaven [41]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Love, Paris (City), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm open to suggestions from the Peanut Gallery.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Her Madly

“Liv?” Ed started to wake as he felt the bed moving. Something was wrong, something was wrong with Liv and he needed to wake up. “Baby, what's the matter? Liv, did you have a nightmare? Livvie…?”

“I forgot about the note. I swore there was a pad over here in the drawer. I fell asleep and forgot about the note and I just woke up in shock.”

“What note?” Ed rubbed his eyes and sat up. The lamp was on and it was hurting his eyes. He needed to focus. He put his hand on Liv’s arm. “Calm down and tell me about the note, baby. You're like a Stepford wife on the fritz.”

“I told Angeline that I would leave a note in the morning about taking Noah out.” She stopped looking around and looked at him. “Then I got distracted and forgot about it.”

“I'm guessing I was the distraction.” Ed smiled some. This wasn’t a crisis; that was a good thing.

“More or less.”

“Well, I have a pad over here, I can write her a little note.” He reached over and got the pad and pen from the nightstand drawer. “What do you want to say?”

“Say that I want you and Noah to have a wonderful time out today. Please call us if you need to and let us kiss him goodbye before you leave. Read it back to me.”

“I'm sorry?” Ed looked at her.

“Read it back to me. I want to make sure you wrote it down right.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes.” Liv nodded. “C'mon.”

“I want you and Noah to have a wonderful time out today, period. New sentence, please call us if you need anything and let us kiss him goodbye before you leave, period.”

“OK.”

“Are you sure?”

“It'll do.” she looked at him with a little smirk. “You can sign it Mrs. Tucker. I’ll bet you'll do that without complaint.”

“Yes, yes I will.” Ed signed the letter.

“I need to put it on the counter, that’s where I told Angeline I would leave it.”

“I can do it…I'm closer to the door. And now you can breathe a little easier.”

“Yes.” Liv nodded and took a deep breath for good measure.

Ed climbed out of bed and began to search in earnest for his boxers. It took a while but he eventually found them, damn near under the bed on Liv’s side. He had no idea how that happened but when Liv said she wanted to get wild something like that was not out of the ordinary. Slipping them on, he left the room to do her bidding. A few minutes later he was back and she was smiling at him.

“What?” he asked, a little look on his face.

“You.”

“What about me?” Ed asked as he pushed the door up. 

He made it as close to closed as it could be. Home rules still applied in Paris, they didn’t close Noah out of their room. But not one morning since Angeline came had he woken them up with the crows. An au pair was an awesome thing to have on vacation. Ed’s favorite morning was just yesterday when Noah knocked on their door like a little gentlemen calling out ‘Mommy, Daddy, wake up and say hi to me’. 

They did just that, inviting him into the bedroom. They kissed and cuddled him good morning and Noah was happy to give them another hour or so to sleep. It was glorious. He wasn’t sure if something like that would ever happen again. Those were the best memories to take away from this vacation.

“You're incredibly sexy.” Liv smiled.

“You're sleepy.”

“One has little to do with the other. Come back to bed but leave the boxer shorts.”

Ed dropped them down to his ankles and stepped out of them. He made his way back over to the bed, smiling as she held open the sheets for him. Immediately scooping Liv into his arms, Ed kissed her breathless. And when he'd given her a few minutes to get her wits back, he kissed her again.

“You wanna go back to sleep?” he asked. Liv rested her cheek on his shoulder.

“No.” she shook her head.

“I'm open to suggestions from the Peanut Gallery.”

Biting her lip, Liv sat up and whispered in his ear. Ed laughed some, a satisfied sigh coming from his diaphragm. It made him tighten his arms around her. She nibbled his earlobe as she kept whispering.

“Damn, baby.”

“You like that?” Liv smiled.

“Of course I do.” Ed laughed. “I'm a little bit speechless right now.”

“You don’t need to talk at all, Captain.” She gently pushed him back on the mattress. “Just lie back and enjoy yourself.”

Olivia’s two favorite things about blowjobs were the element of surprise and that look of bliss on a man’s face when he was about to get one. She loved to get Ed when he didn’t see it coming…as he was getting out of the shower, first thing in the morning, right after dinner as he went to get a glass of bourbon from the kitchen. She loved the way he moaned her name and sometimes said dirty things to her. She loved to have her hair pulled. When Liv told him she wanted to do something a little different, Ed never freaked out. 

He was a go with the flow kinda guy in and out of bed. But she worried that sticking her fingers anywhere near his ass would be a deal breaker. Ed didn’t have a problem with it. Ed loved it. He loved it a lot. 

She would blow him and tease his rim; he would nearly levitate. Lying or standing he would always lose his mind. And when she stuck two fingers in for the very first time, and every time since, he would come like geyser. Liv knew the exact spot to make sure they both got the most pleasure out of it. He would bite his fist while crying out her name; he never wanted to wake Noah when they were getting busy. 

She would drink every drop of him and then scale his body with kisses until their mouths finally came together. Ed was such a greedy kisser after a good blowjob, Liv would have to pull away breathless before he had his fill of her. He rolled them on the bed, lifting Liv’s tee shirt over her head as before back hit the mattress. Ed’s mouth was on hers again, kissing until he could no longer taste himself and only her.

“I’ll slow down if you want.” He mumbled.

“Shut up.” She replied, pulling him back to her.

“Yes ma'am.”

Ed laughed, taking hold of her wrists. He held them down on either side of Liv’s head. Looking deep into her eyes, he checked for any signs of discomfort. Liv bit her lip…she was breathing through her nose like a lioness about to pounce.

“Are you OK?” he asked.

“Yeah.” She nodded.

“You want me to make love to you?”

“Mmm, yes, Captain.” Liv wrapped her leg around him.

“Do you love me?”

“I’ll tell you afterwards.”

Ed laughed, kissing her nose and her mouth. He was going to make love to her. He had one more run in him tonight and it was all hers. Then he'd sleep it off until the crazy toddler came in the morning to wake them. It didn’t matter if that was two hours from now or five, Ed would wake up with a smile on his face. 

Liv in his arms, Noah wanting to hug and kiss his parents; it was a good life. He hadn’t had a good life in a long time. There had been moments, moments that Ed would never negate. But this bliss, this woman, and this relationship was something he never thought he deserved or would have. He'd give Olivia anything. He'd give her his last breath if she asked for it. But she just wanted him. Ed had pinched himself enough times over the past year to know it was true.

***


End file.
